Vidas Truncadas
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Esto no es un simple error, no es un simple sabor amargo en tu boca, ni es una simple tristeza que pasará al día siguiente o comiendo dulces. Es más que eso. Es una vida, una vida con la que él acabó.


_**¡Ciao!**_

Heme aquí, con un lindo FrUk~ Espero que sí les guste, disfruten de él.

 **No soy tan asombrosa como Hina-papa y por esa razón He talla no me pertenece, pero lo que es la idea y la historia Sí son mías.**

 **Pareja:** Francis y Arthur (FrUk)

* * *

"Monstruo...". Se escucha un susurro débil y lloroso.

"Monstruo". Hace eco en medio de la nada.

"Eres un monstruo". Cada vez es más claro.

"¡...Monstruo!". Lo oyes acercarse.

"¡Eres un monstruo!". Ya no es una voz, ahora son varias que hacen eco y te atormentan.

Te das la vuelta, buscando con desesperación al dueño de aquellas voces. No ves nada. El pánico comienza a albergarse en su pecho y la boca de tu estómago.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?". Escuchas de nuevo una sola voz, susurrando las palabras con dificultad y una voz infantil y llorosa.

Cierras los ojos, colocándote en posición fetal y cubriendo sus oídos. No quieres seguir escuchándolo. Las lágrimas escapan de tus ojos, tienes miedo, quieres que se calle. Los susurros poco a poco aminoran, y ahora son sólo sollozos.

"Mami...". Vuelve a hablar. Por acto reflejo te escoges aún más, abrazando tu cuerpo con fuerza.

Escuchas pasos acercarse a ti, es como si pisaran sobre agua. Entreabres tus párpados apenas un poco, ves un par de pequeños pies caminar hacia ti.

"¿Por qué?". Se detiene frente a ti, y ves por primera vez su frágil cuerpo.

No logras distinguir bien más allá del cabello rubio a los hombros, desordenado y descuidado, un par de ojos color aguamarina, y un rostro triste que derrama amarga lágrimas. Ella... Él... ese pequeño que está frente a ti, llora por tu culpa.

Y lo sabes. Te duele. Te arrepientes. Pero ya no puedes hacer nada.

"Lo siento...". Dices con voz quebradiza y ahogada. El nudo en tu garganta te impide respirar, y el dolor en tu pecho se está acrecentando.

Sabías que no tenías justificación. Sabías que no tenías el derecho. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? En tu mente buscas excusas, todas las posibles, desde "Tenía miedo", "Era demasiado pronto", "Fue inesperado", "Él me abandonaría"; cualquier cosa que sirva para aminorar ese sentimiento de culpa que te está carcomiendo desde dentro.

Las lágrimas queman como ácido tus mejillas. Los sollozos de aquella pequeña criatura taladrar tus oídos.

"Mamá... mami...". Repite una y otra vez, y se acerca para abrazarte.

Lloras aún más fuente. Te sientes miserable. Te sientes como la peor escoria del mundo. Quieres morir, prefieres que te maten a vivir con esa culpa.

Sus manos calentitas acariciando tu cabello y tu piel. Seca tus lágrimas. Ahogas un gemido de dolor en tu garganta, porque sus caricias buscan reconfortarte, a pesar de ser quien le ha matado.

Te obliga a sentarte en el piso, y continúa abrazándose a ti.

"Mami, don't cry" Te susurra dulcemente. Sus palabras te hieren más que nada.

"Perdóname...". Repites una y otra vez. Aún cuando sabes que no tienes perdón de nadie, mucho menos de ese pequeño. "Lo siento, lo lamento tanto... perdóname, por favor, perdóname". Continúas sollozando de forma lamentable.

"No llores, mamá. I'm here".

* * *

Te despiertas a mitad de la noche, sudando, llorando, con el pulso acelerado. Sientes una opresión terrible en el pecho. No dejas de sollozar, y antes de darte cuenta tu llanto resuena en cada recoveco del departamento. Incluso puedes jurar que los vecinos se han despertado.

"Mon amour, ¿Qué pasa?". Su voz te quiebra por completo, intensificando tu llanto.

No sabes cómo verle a la cara. La culpa y el remordimiento te estan consumiendo con saladas gotas de lluvia que caen en tu rostro. Una tormenta de emociones te ahoga. Estás en el ojo del huracán, quieres salir, pero no sabes cómo. No tienes ni idea.

"¿Arthur?". Él está preocupado por ti, al sentirte llorar de esa forma.

Se acerca, sigiloso, haciendo a un lado las cobijas. Tú sólo te encoges y abrazas tus piernas, escondiendo tu rostro empapado en lágrimas tras tus rodillas.

"¿Estás bien?". En la total oscuridad de aquella habitación te abraza, acaricia tu cabello, sin saber porqué, sólo trata de calmarte.

Sus caricias se sienten tan cálidas, como las de tu pequeño, su pequeño, de ambos. Esto es más que un amargo sabor de boca, es más que un simple momento de tristeza, de decepción; tu abdomen duele tanto, y tu pecho, su garganta, tu cuerpo es tan pesado ahora.

"Perdóname". Pides perdón de nuevo. Frente está esa pequeña figura, llorando amargamente. Ya no sabes qué es qué, ya no sabes quién te abraza y quien te mira.

Sus labios se mueven, y te cuesta leerlos, pero se curvan en una sonrisa triste y forzada. "No puedo perdonarte".

Sientes algo dentro de ti romperse, sabes que no tienes perdón, te lo repites una y mil veces.

"¿Por qué he de perdonarte?". Se aleja de ti, sujetando tus hombros. "¿Por qué estás llorando, Arthur?"

"Yo...". El aire te abandona, las palabras no salen, y la fuerza se concentra en tu pecho que late fuertemente. "tuve una pesadilla..." Dices entre hipos.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?". Niegas con la cabeza.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Sus caricias son lo único queue sientes, y su pausada respiración. Tienes tanto miedo, estás tan triste, la culpa ya no la soportas...

* * *

Luego de un rato, vuelves a dormirte junto a él, en un abrazo que busca ser reconfortante, pero que sólo consigue remarcar tu malestar. Justo una hora antes de que salga el sol te paras, sales de la cama, y vas hacia el baño.

Las palabras "Monstruo" y "Asesino" resuenan en tu cabeza una y otra vez al descubrir tu cuerpo frente al espejo. Una cicatriz se puede ver con claridad en la parte baja de tu abdomen.

No puedes evitarlo, y un par de lágrimas escapan de tus ojos otra vez. Muerdes con fuerza tu labio inferior, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre con el salado de las lágrimas. No continúas llorando.

En un impulso, alzas tu puño con ira, y al darte cuenta la sangre corre hasta el lavabo.

Has golpeado el espejo, no pudiendo contenerte más tiempo. Las esquirlas de vidrio se clavan en tu piel, tus nudillos, pero no te importa. No se compara al daño que has hecho, ni al que sufrió tu psique, no es nada comparado con el sufrimiento de ahora.

Recoges los vidrios rojos, apretando con fuerza unos cuantos en tus manos. No se compara nada con todo lo demás.

"¿Cómo fuiste capaz?". Te preguntas a ti mismo. Ya no sabes si era lo correcto.

Cuando te enteraste de ello, estabas tan atónito. Lo primero que pasó por tu mente fue "No lo quiero". Y no esperaste, tan sólo un poco, por saber lo que Francis opinaba. Te consolarirías y justificarías diciendo "Es mi cuerpo", pero sabes a la perfección que ese bebé era de los dos.

Y lo mataste.

No hace mucho, él te ha mencionado que sería tan lindo tener uno, o quizá dos. Te has sentido tan mal, si bien antes ya lo habías hecho, cuando lo dijo... fue como si te dijeran a la cara lo horrible de lo que has hecho.

Hace ya un año y ocho meses que te enteraste. Hace ya un año y medio que abortaste. Hace apenas un año que te confesó su deseo de formar una familia.

Desde entonces, no has dejado de tener pesadillas, horribles pesadillas donde ruegas el perdón de quien pudiste querer.

Esta es sólo una noche más, típica, en la que no concilias el sueño por ello. Abres una de las gavetas donde, secretamente, guardas algunas pastillas para cuando esto pasa. Tragar una o dos te ayuda a dormir un par de horas sin soñar con todo eso.

Sólo esperas el momento en que todo acabe, y ruedas para que, después de todo aquello, pueda perdonarte. Sin embargo, lo sientes un imposible, ¿Cómo te perdonaría? Ni siquiera tú mismo te perdonas.

No queda nada más.

Mirando al techo de la habitación, comienzas a quedarte dormido.

"Mami, yo y papi... no podemos perdonarte".

Su frío aliento choca contra tu oído, y es cuando lo sabes. Esta vez, ni siquiera las pastillas van a evitar tu castigo.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?:3

Don't cry: No llores

I'm here: Estoy aquí

Mon amour: Mi amor

Ojalá que les haya gustado, y perdón si deprimo a alguien, pueh :v(?)

Muchas gracias por leer, se aceptan críticas y tomatazos, que con gusto acepto un rico tomate Okno ._.

 _ **An**_


End file.
